


A Complicated Love Story

by manowrites



Series: One Big Marvel Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Twincest, consanguinity, maxicest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: A series of headcanons I have for our favorite twins.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 400

One week before they turned eleven was when the bomb went off and the floor swallowed their parents, Pietro grabbed Wanda and pulled her under his bed. The second bomb came and landed right in front of them. The two ten year olds huddled together for two days until someone came to inspect the damages. When Pietro heard the voices, he'd pulled Wanda away from the bomb and grabbed their school backpacks and packed what he could find. He heard the people leave as they packed before they climbed out of their bedroom window. He led his sister to their backyard where there was a storm cellar. Wanda couldn't help but notice that nearly every house on the street had been bombed.

Once inside the cellar, Pietro dropped his bag and hugged Wanda. They sat in the middle of the floor before Wanda cried. It had been two days since she had seen her parents die, but this was the first time she cried. Pietro hadn't cried. He hadn't done much but hold Wanda and take charge. He was a man now whether he liked it or not, and he had to take care of her. His Papa never cried, so neither could he.

Pietro went back to their house the next morning, grabbed more things. He stripped his bed and took his blanket back to the cellar. Wanda hadn't woken up yet. He covered her with his blanket before going back to the house.

In the days that passed, Pietro and Wanda frequently revisited their house. The living room and kitchen were completely destroyed. The dud would have destroyed the other half of their house, had it gone off. Wanda went into their parents room where she found Pietro trying to put on their father's watch. He was already wearing his necklace that held his wedding ring. Wanda smiled and went to her mothers jewelry box where she counted numerous rings and began putting them on, before realizing that her hands were too small, as they kept slipping off. She settled for her mother's necklace as she put her mother's rings along with her wedding band in a small box before putting the box in her backpack.

The twins celebrated their eleventh birthday in their cellar by looking through the photo album that was in their father's bedside drawer and eating a can of chocolate frosting on their parent's mattress.

 


	2. Svetlana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 378

They've been on the streets for three years now, having just turned fourteen. Pietro was emaciated but he had muscle. Wanda knew that he didn't each much in order for there to be more for her. Pietro had met a kind carpenter who offered to employ him to be his apprentice. Wanda encouraged her brother, stating that he could learn some useful things by helping the kind man. So while Pietro was working, Wanda was scavenging.

She spent most of her time in the alleyways, where she met a Russian chef who worked at a local restaurant. She hadn't meant to let it slip that she was back there looking for food, but the lady knew anyway. She came back the next day to find a bag full of bread with her name written on it. She took the bag back to their cellar. Both she and Pietro went back to the alley the next morning where they met the chef who was smoking a cigarette.

“Is that her?” Pietro asked.

Wanda nodded as they walked up to the chef.

“You must be the brother. I've heard much about you. Did you like the bread?” she said in her thick Russian accent

“Yes, we actually came here to thank you.” Wanda said.

“No worries. From now on, you come in whenever you're hungry. As long as you need them, you'll always have meals here.”

“Won't you get in trouble with the owner, giving out free food?” he asked.

The chef lit up another cigarette, offering it to Pietro before giving him a smirk, “I am the owner.”

“Why?” Pietro said before the owner went back inside.

“Why do I own the restaurant?”

“No, why are you being so nice to us.”

“Because I was an orphan too.”

“What do we call you?” Wanda asked.

“My name is Svetlana, but you can call me Svet.”

Before the week was over, Pietro had a job and both of them had consistent meals. Pietro used his first payment to buy them new pairs of boots, as the ones Wanda was wearing were too big and Pietro's were falling apart. Their lives may have been hell, but it was getting better.

 


	3. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500  
> Rating: M

Being two Jewish Romani people, they were understabaly traditional. Wanda rarely, if ever, wore clothing that was revealing, always having the minimum amount of skin uncovered, given the weather. The only person to ever see her unclothed was Pietro. With him it felt natural. When she was younger she thought it was because he was her twin, their hearts beat in sync. She was bathing in the river behind the cellar when Pietro came and began stripping off his own clothes. She couldn't help but watch as he strode into the river with his bar of soap. She felt her cheeks get hot as she eyed the appendage between his legs, ducking her head to let her hair cover her face.

Pietro notices her staring but doesn't say anything. He had been watching her for some time now. He hadn't noticed that he did it until he suddenly noticed that she had began developing breasts when they were thirteen. Ever since then he had been watching her intently. They were larger now, as they were sixteen now. He moved towards her in the river as he watched her duck her head. He moved her hair out of her face. It had gotten long, touching the middle of her back.

“You need a haircut, my brother.” she said as he approached her.

“Me? Your hair almost touches your ass.”

“Yes but I am a girl. Your hair is almost touching your shoulders, I like it shorter.”

“It's getting warm again, I'll ask Gus if he knows someone who can cut it.” Pietro stared at her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you're beautiful.”

“Am not.”

“You are, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

Wanda almost didn't believe him, but when had he ever lied to her? Plus the sincerity in his eyes floored her. She surged up to kiss him and he happily returned it. He ran his hands through her hair before moving his hands down to her shoulders.

“Can I?” He said pulling away to look at her.

Wanda nodded as his hands moved down to her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, watching them harden under his touch. She kissed him again as her hand ran along his shoulders and over his arms. His biceps had gotten bigger and more pronounced ever since he'd been working with Gustav, and she thoroughly enjoyed looking at them. His hands went lower and soon he was cupping her. Her hand had moved lower with his. She grabbed his member as he slid a finger over her clit. Her head fell to his shoulder as she moaned, she began pumping his cock as he slid his finger through her folds. It didn't take long for either of them to come, but when they did, something changed in them.

 Little did they know, there were two sets of eyes watching them from the door of their cellar.


	4. Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1037  
> Trigger Warning: abortion

Wanda was washing dishes in Svet's restaruant when she began sweating profusely. She excused herself and went out back to the alley, just in time for her meal to resurface. She had been coming in after the restaurant closed because she had caught a stomach bug. It wasn't long before Svetlana was behind her pulling her hair out of her face. When there was nothing left to come up, Wanda sat on the step under the door. Svetlana handed her a cool cloth and a bottle of water.

“I wish this bug would just go away.”

“Wanda” Svet started but Wanda cut her off.

“I usually never get sick, it's always Pietro who catches the flu.”

“Wanda you've been sick now for two weeks. Have you noticed any other changes?”

“Like what?” Wanda asked opening the water bottle.

“Like are your breasts sore?”

“Sometimes.”

“Are you more tired than usual?”

“Yeah, but that's to be expected when you get sick.”  


“You're not sick.”

“My lunch would disagree with you.” Wanda said motioning to the garbage pile.

“It sounds like you're pregnant.”

“No. No I can't be pregnant, I'm only seventeen.”

“Biology doesn't care about age.” Svetlana sighed as they went back inside. She moved to her desk and pulled out a pregnancy test. When Wanda gave her a confused look she explained, “I've had my suspicions for a couple days now.”

“I'll take it, but I need Pietro to be here.” she pulled out her phone and gave him a ring.

It was half an hour later when her brother came to the restaurant. She went into the restroom behind the kitchen and took the test. The wait was the longest three minutes of her entire life. When the timer went off, Svet stood up when neither Pietro nor Wanda made a move to check the test.

Wanda thought the hardest part would be finding out that she was indeed pregnant, but it wasn't. The hardest part was watching Pietro as Svetlana told them that there were two pink lines. The way his face lit up and then immediately dropped as he realized what this meant. They couldn't take care of a baby right now. They were seventeen and still living in an underground cellar. No matter how much they wanted to, they could not have this baby.

As they sat in the waiting room of the clinic a week later, Wanda didn't speak or cry. The doctor called her name and she stood, but when they wouldn't let her brother come back with her is when she finally spoke. “I need him. He's the father.”

It wasn't until she was laying on the exam table with Pietro holding her hand as they heard the utensils clink against the metal bowl that she cried. The doctor stood and left the room and Pietro pulled her close as she sobbed into his chest. He shed a few tears himself, albeit quietly.

“One day I will be king, and you will be queen. And we are going to fill the world with beautiful babies, I promise.” he whispered to her.

The doctor came in and suggested different methods of birth control, Wanda chose the injection as it seemed to be the quickest and also the fact that she didn't want anyone else between her legs as this moment.

Neither of them went to work the following week. Svetlana and Gustav both enlightened on their situation. They stayed in bed most of the time unless their hunger or natural bodily functions demanded otherwise. Pietro didn't touch her nor did she touch him, they just lied together in their depressive silence. They didn't have any visitors the first week, but when ten days had passed there was a soft knock on their door. Pietro was sound asleep, but Wanda wasn't. As only two people knew where the back door of the cellar was located, it could only be them. She stood and answered the door, not bothered that her hair was messy and she wore nothing but one of her father's tshirts, it was basically a nightgown on her.

Thinking it would only be one, Wanda was surprised to find both Gustav and Svetlana at the door. She pulled the door open wider and motioned for the two to come in. She bolted the door again and told the two they could sit if they liked while she woke her brother. She didn't have to wake him as he was already awake and pulling on shorts when they came in. He held out her robe to her as she pulled her long hair into what looked to be a messy bun, before she slipped into it. They joined their guests at the small table before Svet began to speak.

“Are you feeling up to returning to work?”

“Not really, but I know I should.” Wanda spoke.

“Have you left the cellar at all since?”

“ A couple times, to wash, but other than that no.” Wanda said curling into herself.

“I have a big job coming up and I'm going to need your help.” Gus said looking at Pietro.

“I can do it, but only if Wanda agrees to go back to work, I won't leave her alone.”

“I'll go, I need to get out of here anyway.”

“Sasha is getting married, his engagement party is going to be at the restaurant. He asked me to tell you that you're invited if you're feeling up to it.”

“Do they know?”

“No, only that you had a personal matter to attend to. They don't know what. That's up to you to tell them if you want.”

Wanda looked to her brother who nodded, “We'll be there.”

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Gus had informed Pietro that one of his buddies had an old car that he was trying to get rid of. He had said that if he was willing to fix it up, he could have it no charge. That brightened up his spirits a bit. Seeing Pietro smile had immediately brightened up Wanda's spirits and suddenly she was feeling a little better.

 


	5. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 686

After the battle of Sokovia, Wanda and Pietro were asked to join the Avengers. They accepted and Clint gave them his living quarters as he was going home to be with his family. Tony foud it weird that two eighteen year olds insisted on sleeping in the same bed, but chalked it up to them being orphaned so young that they didn't wish to ever be separated. Their relationship didn't come as a surprise to anyone as they were so close, the others started to suspect. But it was when Vision walked in on them that their marriage was made public to the team.

 

_Flashback_

Vision entered the common area after leaving the living quarters, he sat on the sofa next to Thor. Tony came from the kitchen followed by Natasha and Steve. Looking around, he didn't see the twins.

 

“Vision, I asked you to retrieve the Maximoffs.”

 

“I did as you asked, but upon entering, I found that Wanda and Pietro were engaged in the act of human copulation.” Vision responded, causing Tony to choke on his coffee.

 

“They what?” Tony all but shouted.

 

“Honestly why are you even surprised? I've suspected for weeks now.” Clint said.

 

“Guys we have to talk about this.” Banner said.

 

“They're European, it's quite common over there.” Sam spoke up.

 

“They're kids.” Banner said.

 

“They're eighteen.” Natasha said as she sipped her coffee.

 

“They shouldn't be having sex at such a young age.” Tony said.

 

“Pot meet kettle.” Maria scoffed.

 

“But it's weird.” He protested.

  
“Tony their lives were stolen from them, by bombs with your name on them. All they have is each other. Don't be the one to take this from them.” Natasha countered.

 

Tony sighed, “Steve, Red, you're their handlers. You deal with it.”

 

“Deal with what?” Pietro said entering the common room with Wanda.

 

Three sets of eyes moved to Tony, who spoke. “Your tardiness.”

  
“You're lying.” Wanda said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “This is about what Vision walked in on.”

 

“Nope, uh uh.”

 

“You're a terrible liar, Mr. Rogers.” Wanda said.

 

Steve sighed, “Which is why I don't do it.”

 

“Is this a problem?” Wanda asked.

 

“A warning would have been nice.” Tony quipped, finishing his coffee.

 

“Anyway, there's going to have to be some ground rules.” Steve added.

 

“Why? Is it not normal for a man to lay with his wife?” Pietro asked.

 

“WIFE?” Nearly everyone except Thor and Vision shouted.

 

“Yes wife, for a year now.” Wanda spoke up.

 

“Are you at least using protection?” Sam asked.

 

“That's been taken care of, since before you came to Sokovia.”

 

“If you don't mind me asking, how?”

 

“If you promise not to judge, I will tell you.”

 

“I've done too many things to judge anyone.” Natasha said as she sat down, followed by Steve.

 

Wanda began with how they met two people who helped them in their time of need, ending with the untimely pregnancy and how they vowed themselves to each other as soon as they left their cellar; placing their parent's rings on each other's fingers.

 

“If you'll excuse me, I have to make some calls.” The billionaire said before leaving the common room.

 

Natasha spoke up, “Now as I said, there have to be some ground rules. First, if you're going to be affectionate in public, don't make it known that you are twins until we can get you diplomatic immunity. It's not legal here. Two, Steve wasn't lying when he said the problem was your tardiness. That is indeed a problem, quite ironically seeing as Pietro is speedy. Now as your handlers we are the ones to present you with your new uniforms.” Natasha said as she picked up a bag, Steve doing the same.

 

Steve stood and walked over to Pietro before handing him the bag and shaking his hand, “Congratulations, you are now officially an Avenger.”

 

Natasha did the same with Wanda, instead giving her a hug. “Go get dressed, training begins in half an hour.”

 


End file.
